15 Half: The Mirror's Truth - We also feel the pain of being human
by 0hm
Summary: The concept: a script for a "lost episode" of the Eva TV series, set between episodes 15 and 16. Asuka gets suspicious, Shinji takes a stab at happiness and Rei confronts a dark truth as a new Angel looms.
1. One

[A/N: Hello. I used to do screenwriting for amateur films back in my youth and missed the format, so I thought something like this could be a fun exercise. This is an imaginary screenplay for a "lost episode" of the Eva TV series, set between episodes 15 and 16 on the timeline, to be posted in two parts. It draws from episode 14 and foreshadows 16 and 17 slightly, so a rewatch might be in order if you have the time. I did my best with the imagery used in the corresponding animation to my writing as being true to the show, hope it comes through to you. It has music cues, a complete playlist can be found here:

youtube /watch?v=9H-hg8cYMhY&list=PLr9JpzxSTB6i0I423Zsnz3XaOPdwFr7sn

Thank you.]

NEON GENESIS EVANGELION EPISODE 15.5: (The Mirror's Truth/"We also feel the pain of being human.")

INT: APARTMENT, NIGHT

[Several establishing shots of characters' apartment at nighttime. In the distance, a train goes by.]

INT: MISATO'S ROOM

[Overhead shot of MISATO KATSURAGI lying on her bed in the dark quiet, still wearing her NERV uniform. She looks tired, but her expression is also restless and bothered. We see quick flashes of what RYOJI KAJI has recently shown her – the crucified giant in Terminal Dogma, "Adam", the first Angel – and the man who showed it to her.]

MISATO KATSURAGI (V.O.)

Adam. The First Angel, the subject of my father's work, is being kept here. Only the people at the very top know about it. And Kaji, of all people, revealed it to me…

[She rolls over and begins speaking out loud.]

MISATO

I know we made the Evas from what we learned from Adam, but is there more to it? Just what are we letting these kids pilot?

[Music cue: Childhood Memories Shut Away]

[Her thoughts are interrupted by the strains of a cello singing through the walls. In the next room, SHINJI IKARI sits on his bed and performs Bach's "Suite No. 1 Prelude in G major", with a content look on his face. We watch him for several seconds, then return to Misato in her room, who begins narrating again.]

MISATO (V.O.)

Shinji's been through so much lately…I may not know how he fits into the Commander's plan, but I hope he can find the resolve to continue piloting, for all our sakes. Whatever happens, we need him. We need all of them.

[As the cello continues, the camera moves out to the living room, past PEN PEN sleeping in his fridge, then into a similar overhead lying in bed shot of ASUKA LANGLEY SORYU clutching a pillow. Her face is partially concealed, but we can tell she's wearing an expression of annoyance.]

ASUKA LANGLEY SORYU

Both of them are so weird. As if HE wasn't annoying enough, the First Child's a complete mystery…just why did she become an Eva pilot?

[Flash of a scene of REI AYANAMI before a first person shot of Asuka looking up at the ceiling, as Shinji often did in this room. She finally rolls over.]

ASUKA

 _Verdächtig._

TITLE CARD: THE MIRROR'S TRUTH

INT: SCHOOL, DAYTIME

[School begins the next day as usual. After some outdoor establishing shots, a view of TOJI SUZUHARA's feet inside reveals he is carrying something, and he sets it down with a grunt. We next arrive at the classroom, where Shinji, Toji and KENSUKE AIDA are gathered around Shinji's desk. Midway through their conversation, Asuka enters the classroom and passes them by.]

SHINJI IKARI

Thanks for helping me carry my cello in, Toji.

TOJI SUZUHARA

Aw, don't mention it. So, you're going to try out for the school orchestra tomorrow then?

SHINJI

Uh, yeah…I've never been in a school that had one. It's been a long time since I've played with anyone else.

KENSUKE AIDA

We didn't even know you played, Shinji!

TOJI

Yeah, there's no need to be so modest. Eva pilot, musician, chef…what else can he do?

SHINJI

I don't know about that-

ASUKA

Well, if you ask me, it's about time you found some way to apply yourself. Lying around Misato's apartment with your headphones on is really starting to get on my nerves.

[Shinji looks embarrassed and looking for something to say, but everyone notices when the classroom door opens dramatically. Rei steps into class and takes her seat by the window, seeming completely unaffected by the world around her, as usual. This doesn't escape the notice of Asuka, who sits down at her desk, but keeps her eyes on Rei. Asuka starts whispering to Shinji.]

ASUKA

Don't you think there's something strange about her? She's been gone for three days, and now she's back here like nothing happened. And there was the experiment before that…

SHINJI

She's just always been like that. I've never seen her go out of her way for anyone or anything…except my father.

ASUKA

Yeah, that's another thing I don't get. Why her before either of us? At least his own son had a personality…

[Shinji looks struck at his own mention, then we see Asuka's view of Rei across the classroom followed by a close up.]

ASUKA

This whole thing is confusing.

INT: NERV HEADQUARTERS COMMAND CENTER, DAY

[The camera pans down from the ceiling to the NERV command center, with Misato, RITSUKO AKAGI, GENDO IKARI, KOZO FUYUTSUKI and MAYA IBUKI gathered around over the glass floor that overlooks the Geofront landscape. Images of the 10th Angel, Sahaquiel, appear before them and the viewer.]

GENDO IKARI

We experienced our first encounter with an orbital Angel. Is this an indication of more spacebound Angels to come?

RITSUKO AKAGI

Unknown, sir. We have begun exploring options for interfacing the Evangelions for space travel, but it would be a difficult endeavor. A new type of equipment would need to be developed for a vacuum, as well as a method of safely transporting an Eva to such an elevation.

MAYA IBUKI

We're still thinking about how to get the Evas airborne, but we do have a new set of armor for space combat that will be ready for testing with Unit-01 soon, along with a system update for the software.

GENDO

Commence testing as soon as possible. Move it up in the schedule. We cannot be too prepared to face the Angels.

RITSUKO

Understood.

MISATO

How can the Angels escape our notice like this and make it into space? I wish we knew what the hell we were up against.

[She shoots Ritsuko a look.]

RITSUKO

We've seen remarkable physiology from the Angels. The next Angel could be anything, Major. Just be happy we've got the ability to adapt.

MISATO

I suppose so. That's one difference between the Angels and us…

GENDO

Both of you are dismissed to begin your preparations. We await your results.

MISATO, RITSUKO (IN UNISON)

Yes, sir.

[Close-up on Gendo's face, with Fututsuki standing behind him, as we hear Misato, Ritsuko and Maya walk away. After a pause, Fuyutsuki finally speaks.]

KOZO FUYUTSUKI

Ikari…do you really have any idea what the Angels are capable of?

GENDO

As the commander of NERV, I've been entrusted with the duty of facing mankind's enemy. Making sure we are well-equipped for the task is an important project.

FUYUTSUKI

Of course…I know which of your projects is most important.

INT: SCHOOL, AFTERNOON

[Music cue: Childhood Memories Shut Away]

[From outside the door to the school music room, we can again hear the cello. Inside, Shinji practices his instrument alone with the chairs stacked up around him, with a similar expression of contentment as we saw him wearing last night. Outside the room, Rei watches him through a small window in the door for a long moment.]

ASUKA

There you are, Ayanami!

[Rei stops watching Shinji and turns to see Asuka, who has approached her.]

ASUKA

Just what are you doing here, acting like a creepy stalker? You're watching HIM, aren't you?

REI AYANAMI II

Just as you have been watching me, Pilot Soryu.

[Asuka is taken aback for a moment.]

ASUKA

And just how the hell do you know that?! There's something fishy about you, Wondergirl! You've been absent for three days, which I find very suspicious! And you still haven't answered my question!

REI II

Ikari.

[Rei flashes back to the conversation she and Shinji had in the elevator, when she told him he embarrassed her.]

REI II

I…do not know. I am here, but have no pressing reason.

ASUKA

A likely story! First, your Eva acts crazy when Shinji tests with it, and now you're spying on him. If you weren't always with the commander, I'd say you've got it in for his son!

REI II

I do not wish to harm Ikari. In the past I have protected him. As I was ordered to do.

ASUKA

But you weren't ordered to watch Shinji…hard to believe you made that choice.

[Rei looks down and seems to consider Asuka's words.]

REI II

Choices. You make many of your own choices, without being ordered. You chose to follow me. Why is that?

[Asuka's face turns red as her line of questioning is turned around on her. After recovering, she starts getting in Rei's face.]

ASUKA

I-I'm the one asking the questions here, Wondergirl! And you're still the suspicious one! Can't you give a straight answer for once in your life?

[Rei watches Asuka for a second before her eyes slightly narrow.]

REI II

You seek the truth about me. But there are no easy answers. Even the truth about your own thoughts and feelings eludes you. If you can't understand that, you will not understand my bond to him.

[Hearing this only enrages Asuka further. She points accusingly at Rei before she rears back and haughtily puts her hands on her hips in a familiar pose of defiance.]

ASUKA

Grr…if that's the way it is, then you can have him! But if I can't understand you, _gott in himmel_ knows how someone as oblivious as him possibly could! I guess you two really deserve each other!

[She turns around and stomps off with one last _"Dummkopf!"_ while Rei watches her go with a blank expression. Inside the music room, Shinji finally opens his eyes from playing his music to notice Rei through the window. This startles him to the extent that he loses his place in the song and knocks over his stand, sending sheet music flying everywhere. When he rights himself and looks back at the window, Rei is gone. He appears confused and unsettled by what he thinks he's seen.]

INT: MISATO'S APARTMENT, NIGHT

[After another outside establishing shot, we see Shinji working on dinner in the kitchen while Misato, dressed down after her day at work, sits at the table with a beer, again lost in thought. In the background we can hear the shower running, presumably occupied by Asuka. Pen Pen waddles by the bathroom and takes a look at the door before his thought process is interrupted by Misato.]

MISATO

No funny business, Pen Pen.

PEN PEN

Wark.

[He finally starts back towards his fridge when the phone rings.]

MISATO

I'll get it!

[As Pen Pen enters his fridge, Misato's feet pass him by in the foreground on her way to the phone.]

MISATO

Hello?

[On the other end is Ritsuko, sitting at her desk in the lab.]

RITSUKO

Drinks are on you this weekend, Misato. I've really outdone myself this time.

MISATO

The new updates to Unit-01 are ready for testing already?

RITSUKO

They will be around midday tomorrow. We thought it would take longer, but I'm lucky to have such a dedicated staff helping me out.

[At an adjacent terminal, Maya starts and blushes, out of Ritsuko's sight. On her end of the phone, Misato wears a concerned expression.]

MISATO

Tomorrow…that's going to be a problem for Shinji.

RITSUKO

You heard the commander's orders. Unfortunately for him, we don't have much choice. I can be the bearer of bad news, if you like. But remember what I said about drinks next time.

[Misato pulls the receiver away, looks up forlornly for a moment and sighs to herself.]

MISATO

Shinji! Phone!

SHINJI

Coming!

[He enters the living room, still wearing his chef's apron, and takes the receiver. While he's talking, we only see his half of the conversation, with his face staying out of the shot.]

SHINJI

Hello? Hi, Ritsuko! Oh…but- I see. But I- my father? …I understand. I'll see you tomorrow.

[Shinji hangs up the phone before setting it back down on the cradle. We finally see his face as he looks down at the phone – his expression one of frustration and sadness.]

SHINJI

Father…why are you doing this?

INT: NERV HEADQUARTERS, PRIBNOW BOX, DAY

[Our first establishing shot shows us Eva Unit-01 mounted on the wall in the testing chamber. We can see the NERV technicians operating in the control room and hear their preparations to begin the test.]

TECH 1

All drivers updated. Eva interface software successfully reinstalled.

TECH 2

Type-V equipment installation is complete. No compatibility issues detected.

MAYA

Absolute borderline has been cleared. Synchronization has been established and Eva Unit-01 has been activated. Although, Shinji's synch ratio is a little lower than last measured…

RITSUKO

It could be some residual effects from the last experiment with Unit-00…Shinji, how does the updated system feel? Any problems?

[Shinji sits inside the entry plug, wearing his plug suit.]

SHINJI

No problems detected, Ritsuko. Just feels like Unit-01, as usual.

RITSUKO (V.O.)

In any case, it's adequate to perform the test. Stand by while we initiate complete nerve connections.

SHINJI

Roger.

[Shinji cuts off the comm as the familiar flashes of light and color swoop around him as the Eva interface resets. During this, Shinji drops his serious expression and allows the cracks in his facade to break through.]

SHINJI

I could be there right now…if it wasn't for him.

[A flash of Shinji and Gendo's recent visit to Yui's gravesite. His father's words about what he learned from Yui echo in his mind.]

SHINJI

I don't even remember anything about her, but I can't help but wonder, would she approve? Of me, of my father, of all this. We're doing the right thing, aren't we, mother?

[Back in the control room, Ritsuko looks over Maya's shoulder at the instrument readings.]

MAYA

His ratio is still erratic…no major fluctuations, but not holding steady.

RITSUKO

Could the new software update have had an effect on our interface systems? It could be in the code…

[Misato, who has been silently leaning against a wall behind the technicians, finally speaks up.]

MISATO

I'd say it has more to do with the change in schedule. His feelings must feel pretty hurt. Today was supposed to be special.

[Her words are interrupted by the klaxon of the emergency alarm.]

MISATO

What's going on? Have we lost control of the Eva?

[Maya hangs up her phone.]

MAYA

Negative, Major! It's a new Angel sighting!

MISATO

An Angel?! You've got to be kidding! Abort the test and prepare Unit-01 for combat operations!

RITSUKO

Shutting down simulation systems…no!

[The nerve pulse indicators suddenly break and begin flowing backward. The sound of an engine dying fills the room, as the lights in the test chamber containing Unit-01 die out.]

RITSUKO

Status report!

MAYA

The Eva shut down on its own before we could send the termination signal! It's no longer responding to any transmissions!

MISATO

How's Shinji?

TECH 1

We're no longer receiving any kind of signal from the entry plug! Last recorded readings show him as fine, but we can't reach him. The Eva is completely dark.

MISATO

Dammit! Of all the times…it's like the Eva reacted on its own.

RITSUKO

Now's not the time for speculation, Major. We have more pressing matters on our hands.

[Like yesterday, Misato shoots Ritsuko an accusatory look.]

MISATO

Of course. I need to head to the bridge. As Operations Director, I request you restore contact with Unit-01 and its pilot as soon as possible, Doctor. We may need him out there.

[Misato turns and leaves the room in a hurry. As the door closes behind her, Ritsuko grimly chuckles.]

RITSUKO

Why don't you tell me something I don't know, Misato.

INTERMISSION TITLE CARD

Next: SELAPHIEL


	2. Two

[Part 2 of 2.

imgur /a/bCeAV

Thank you.]

INTERMISSION TITLE CARD – "We also feel the pain of being human."

INT: TOKYO-3 CITYSCAPE, DAY

(Music cue: Marking Time Waiting For Death)

[In the distance across the plain where the buildings of the city have been retracted, an amorphous shape slithers closer. It resembles a purple blob of jelly, oozing and dripping like molasses, though its mass and size remain consistent as it travels, reabsorbing its "perspiration" into itself as it drips off. Back in the city, two launch platforms come to life, one on the eastern edge closest to the approaching blob, one on the northern quadrant near the mountain slope. The door of the eastern elevator pulls away to reveal Eva Unit-02, and a nearby weapons supply building offers a large cannon. To the north, Unit-00 emerges, and grabs a sniper rifle from a similar supply building. The scene goes to the bridge of the NERV command center, with Misato, Maya, MAKOTO HYUGA and SHIGERU AOBA in their usual positions.]

MISATO

Alright, you two. Ritsuko's still working on getting Unit-01 back to normal, so you will need to intercept the Angel in the meantime. Keep your distance until we can determine its capabilities. Asuka, you're taking point.

[Asuka listens from inside her entry plug, as a cocky smirk spreads across her face.]

ASUKA

But of course, Misato. Fortunately for you, your ace Eva pilot isn't out of commission. And we all know why Unit-00 isn't taking point. You need someone you can depend on, hmm?

[The scene cuts to Rei in her entry plug. She says nothing, but narrows her eyes in Asuka's direction as she did earlier in the day, before turning her Eva and starting to walk up the slope.]

MISATO (V.O.)

I'd appreciate you dropping the attitude in an emergency situation, Asuka. Rei will be taking up a sniping vantage on the target and will provide support as necessary. You should be grateful to have someone watching your back out there.

[As she finishes talking, a door opens behind Misato on the bridge. She turns, expecting Ritsuko, but instead Kaji enters the platform in a lazy gait, shooting her a smoldering look as he approaches her. Misato looks excited for a moment upon identifying him, but her composure returns, with an expression of annoyance.]

MISATO

And just who invited you to the bridge during an Angel attack?

RYOJI KAJI

As a representative of the UN, I've been ordered to observe and audit NERV's combat operations. Or is this a bad time?

MISATO

There's never a good time for your nonsense.

KAJI

Really…and you seemed so interested last time I got you involved in my 'nonsense'.

[Misato seems ready to retort, but Asuka's voice over the comm interrupts her before she can begin.]

ASUKA (V.O.)

Is that Kaji there? Hi, Kaji!

MISATO

Ugh…don't pay that slob any attention, Asuka! You need to keep your head in the game!

[Back in her cockpit, Asuka's smirk has grown into a wicked grin.]

ASUKA

Misato thinks she's got Kaji all to herself again, but I'll show him something Misato could never do. This is my chance!

[Unit-02 hoists the large cannon over its shoulder and fires a blast of energy at the Angel. The familiar orange octagon of an AT Field appears a moment before impact and deflects the bullet, sending it skyward. Her second and third shots have a similar result.]

SHIGERU AOBA

No effect. AT Field detected in the target.

MISATO

What is that thing made out of?

MAKOTO HYUGA

Currently unknown. The MAGI haven't completed their analysis yet.

AOBA

Wait…new reading coming from the target!

(Music cue: Eva 00)

[The Angel constricts and contracts its mass before lunging forward towards Unit-02, like a bucket of water being thrown in reverse. Asuka barely has time to yell before her Eva is knocked back, its cannon falling out of its hands. The blob pushes her back before pinning her against a large building, the force of the impact shattering the windows. The blob morphs and reforms into a large mass strongly resembling the head of a cobra. Ornate markings cover its "fins" below its mouth, which it opens to reveal two large fangs, glowing with an eerie purple that matches two narrow eyes that rest before its core, adorning its forehead like a jewel. SELAPHIEL has revealed its true form. It gives an otherworldly hiss at the pinned Eva.]

MISATO

Asuka, evasive maneuvers now! Get out of there!

ASUKA

 _Verschwinde_ , you bastard!

[The hatch on Unit-02's right shoulder pylon opens, and a whoosh of air blows as the launcher inside fires a burst of spikes, landing a direct hit into the Angel. The snake's face bursts like a popped balloon, as the Eva pushes the upper body of the Angel off of it and steps forward. The Angel folds back and reforms into a blob in front of the newly freed Eva.]

MISATO

Did she hit the core?

HYUGA

Negative, Major. The Angel is still active…it's doing something!

[The blob begins to bubble, resembling a boiling liquid. It produces the spikes that were just shot into it on the surface of its "skin" and shoots them back at Unit-02 in a flurry. Asuka leaps left, avoiding the spikes shot at her head and upper body, but catching one in her right ankle.]

ASUKA

Arrgh!

MISATO

Rei, covering fire now!

[On the mountain slope, Unit-00 lines up its crosshairs, takes aim and fires with its rifle. The shot impacts the blob and it recoils like a beanbag cushion being punched. It elicits a loud, sharp groan in pain from the attack, but maintains its focus on the Eva in front of it, continuing to fire spikes at Unit-02. The hamstrung Eva dodges as nimbly as it can, but it leaves its umbilical cable exposed as it darts past a building. A spike finds its mark, severing the cable deftly in half. On Asuka's screen, the battery timer begins ticking down.]

ASUKA

 _Scheisse!_ It's fast! Moving to cover!

[Unit-02 maneuvers behind a building, positioning itself away from the Angel. Our view moves back to the bridge.]

MAYA

Unit-02 has 248 seconds of internal power left.

AOBA

Nearest external power station is 850 meters southwest.

MISATO

Rei, advance and engage the Angel! We need to take its attention off of Asuka!

[Unit-00 slides down the mountain slope towards the city, taking shots at the Angel as it moves that deflect harmlessly off its newly redirected AT Field. The Eva uses its momentum to leap high into the air, where it fires the thrusters located on its shoulder pylons to crash land onto a tall building. Rei swings her rifle around and fires a potshot at the Angel, but the enemy is prepared and deftly deflects the shot with its field. It bounces back at the Eva, blasting the rifle's barrel apart and sending it spinning out of Rei's hands. She only has a moment to gasp in surprise before the blob almost splits itself into two pincer-like appendages and extends itself toward Unit-00, wrapping around its legs. The arms swing up like a bungee cord, taking the Eva with it into the air above the city, before slamming it back down hard into the ground and dragging it quickly through the city's skyline towards the blob's center mass. Unit-00 finally comes to a crashing halt, lying prone and pinned to the ground by the Angel, which reforms its cobra head shape again. The snake bares its fangs and hisses threateningly at its prey before quickly striking, sinking its fangs into the Eva's neck. The Eva arches its back in pain as a corrosive burning sound emits from the wound. Inside the entry plug, Rei's body matches her Eva's reaction to the attack as she clutches her neck, trying to hold back from screaming. Her monitors begin to glitch and stutter.]

HYUGA

Contamination entering Unit-00 from the point of impact! Biometrics are shooting off the charts!

MAYA

Nerve connections are highly erratic! We're risking mental contamination of the pilot!

MISATO

Rei!

[Back inside the entry plug, the lights have gone red from emergency warnings. Rei continues quivering in agony as the monitors glitch and blink off one by one.]

MAYA

Pilot's A^10 nerve connection is intensifying! The buffer's not having any effect!

MISATO

Get her out of there now! Eject the entry plug!

MAYA

Negative, the receiving system has been corrupted! Sync rate rising…92.3%...95.6%...we can't stop it!

[Outside, the Angel finally pulls back from its attack. The wounds where it struck hiss and burn from corrosion, as its acidic qualities have burned through the Eva's armor and into its organic material.]

MAYA (V.O.)

Sync rate over 100% and still climbing! Unit-00 is now completely beyond our control!

[The Eva continues to quiver, as does Rei when we cut back inside her entry plug. The supporting systems are now gone and the cockpit is bathed in red light. The music goes quiet. Rei finally manages to force her words out.]

REI II

If…this is the end, then…I welcome it. But let the pain stop…

VOICE

It will not stop.

[Rei gasps in surprise as she is answered by what sounds like her own voice. The view of the cockpit melts and fades away as she and the viewers find themselves in another place.]

INT: REI'S VISION

(Music cue: Do You Love Me)

[A view of the moon. Light passing through water, viewed from just below the surface.]

VOICE (V.O.)

Pain. What is it? An anchor that binds you to this earth? Another connection, another bond between you and humanity?

REI II (V.O.)

That is not the nature of my bond. My bond is to people, but it transcends human connections.

VOICE (V.O.)

But to have a bond to others is to know pain. People are incomplete in their hearts and minds. As a result, they feel pain. They can't even recognize what hurts them.

[A flash back at the conversation between Asuka and Rei earlier in the day. Asuka's angry words echo as flashes of the Second Child bombard the viewer – happy, sad, angry, things Asuka's never let Rei see, but we the viewers are aware of.]

REI II

Don't. Don't show this to me. Red…

[Rei stands in a black void, alone. A spotlight pierces the darkness from above and shines down on her. She looks at her feet dejectedly.]

REI II

My pain is irrelevant. I can be replaced. And when I fulfill my purpose, I will feel no more pain. Only nothingness.

[The distorted visage of REI AYANAMI I appears before Rei II, revealing herself as the source of the voice antagonizing her current incarnation.]

REI AYANAMI I

But you are still here. You have a human shape. You can be hurt, be annoyed. You even reach towards connections with others, though you do not understand them. And you have felt more pain than any human ever has. Even pain unto death.

[Visions of the people Rei has come to know – Shinji, Misato, Asuka, Toji and Kensuke, Hikari, Gendo and more. Rei II's voice grows almost imperceptibly, approaching something resembling anger and frustration. Her hand curls into a fist.]

REI II

I do not want these thoughts, these feelings, these connections. They are transient, like the flow of a river. They should have no meaning to me. Tell me why…why they should matter to me.

(Music cue: Hostility Restrained)

[A view of the Earth from space. A field of flowers. Mountains. A blue sky. The sun and the moon. The skyline of Tokyo-3. For a moment, we catch glimpses at darker truths – many Reis smiling, and the seven-eyed insignia of Lilith.]

REI I (V.O.)

You are one, yet you are many. You do not remember, but all who walk the earth bear your mark. That is the nature of your bond. Yes, that is who you are. But you are also a human named Rei Ayanami. And for that reason, you feel this pain. These thoughts and feelings that are a part of human nature. You are both mother and daughter. And yet your children would seek to control you, to contain you. To use you.

[Gendo appears, holding the hand of the young Rei I as he shows her around headquarters.]

REI I (V.O.)

They made you one of them. And then they put you in a body made from your enemy.

[Rei II looks on in shock at the association being made to her.]

REI II

My enemy…

[The Angels, followed by Gendo Ikari, flash before our eyes.]

REI I

They take many forms. Some of them even came from you, and have turned against you. For their own ends. There will be a reckoning.

[Gendo opens the hatch to the entry plug after the failed activation test.]

REI II (V.O.)

The commander is not my enemy. He makes me feel…happy. Still, a feeling I hate. All I want is his promise of oblivion.

[A flash of the embryonic Adam, and the wings of light spreading over Antarctica during Second Impact.]

REI I (V.O.)

You will not return to nothingness. Not yet. There is work to be done. And we will not fall at the hands of the enemy. I shall make sure of that.

REI II

No. The scenario is too important. I cannot lose control.

[One last look at the face of Rei I, as she departs with a deranged smile.]

REI I

You are not losing control…you are taking it.

INT: TOKYO-3 CITYSCAPE, DAY

(Music cue: Normal Blood)

[Unit-00 suddenly takes on a new spark, as though it has changed from a controlled piece of machinery to something with a life of its own. It begins to struggle against Selaphiel, who still has the Eva pinned to the ground. Its titanic limbs flex and exert themselves. Back on the bridge, the mood has gone from tense to frantic. The lieutenants hastily type at their terminals and give readings to each other, searching for a way to help Unit-00. Finally, Maya shouts in surprise.]

MAYA

I…I don't believe it! Major, Unit-00 is reactivating!

MISATO

What did you say?

HYUGA

It's true! The MAGI's readings aren't making any sense! Synchronization signals are completely abnormal!

AOBA

No signals being received from the Geofront or the entry plug! It's completely under its own control!

[Misato leans into Hyuga and puts her hand on his shoulder. She speaks quietly but urgently.]

MISATO

Get Ritsuko up here, NOW.

[Outside, the Eva continues to struggle against its bonds. Finally it regains enough control to rear its head back, its movements almost inhuman, before swinging forward, slamming the jewel on the Angel's forehead in a brutal headbutt. This causes the creature to recoil back enough for Unit-00 to bring its legs up to push the central mass of the blob up and off of it, landing a short distance away. The Eva rolls over and staggers to its feet, though its movements continue to be erratic – it shakes and shivers, and grasps its head with one hand. Back on the bridge, the door opens again, and this time Ritsuko races onto the bridge. Her eyes go wide when she understands what she's looking at; speechless, she looks to her assistant in shock. Maya nods.]

MAYA

Berserker…

[Up above, the Eva continues to writhe until it again catches sight of the blob, now reformed and recovered. As if operating on instinct, Unit-00 drops to a crouch before taking off in a wild sprint, charging at the Angel with speed not seen since the race to catch Sahaquiel. A bestial howl pierces the air as Eva and Angel collide; as it recoils, the blob bubbles and stretches. Globules of mass leave the main body of the Angel for the first time and splatter against buildings, painting the city a dark purple. The remaining blob, however, finally responds to its attacker, wrapping itself around the whole body of the Eva before constricting and launching itself again. Eva and Angel crash into a large pair of buildings, close together and a few stories higher than the mighty combatants. Unit-00 is again held down by Selaphiel, but this time the monster takes no chances. The blob pushes the right hand of the Eva up and out, holding it in place with oozing tendrils as it produces another spike, now much longer and with an acidic purple coloration. The crew at NERV gasps as the spike shoots out and punctures the hand of the Eva, piercing it and sticking into the building. The Angel does the same with the Eva's left hand, leaving it hanging limp in a grim crucifixion. Those on the bridge can only stare on in horror at the turn the battle has taken; they helplessly watch as the blob reforms again into the snake and bares its fangs at Unit-00, ready to move in for the kill. The music crescendos with the snake about to strike – when from behind, a progressive knife suddenly pierces the core on the Angel's head. The world holds its breath for a moment as our view moves to the side, and we see that Asuka in Unit-02 has rejoined the action, having snuck behind the occupied Angel to deliver the deathblow. In her entry plug, a devilish smile has now bloomed into an unhinged grin across Asuka's face, as she looks down at her prey with bloodlust in her eyes.]

ASUKA

 _Du gehörst mir._

[An otherworldly hiss cuts through the air as Selaphiel's body begins to collapse in on itself. The ooze reacts with agitation and quickly compresses to a small point between the two Evas, and remains there for a moment before erupting in a massive explosion, engulfing the city blocks and throwing Unit-02 backwards. After the shockwave dissipates, we see Asuka's Eva some distance away on its back; it seems to have survived the blast and subsequent knockback relatively unharmed. As the smoke clears around Unit-00, we see it still hanging lifelessly from the remains of the two skyscrapers acting as its crucifix. The unsettling scene is only made more horrific by the charring incurred on the Eva's armor. On the bridge, the NERV personnel look on in stunned silence. Finally, Maya manages to gather her words.]

MAYA

Life signs nominal from both pilots. The Evas protected them…

[Ritsuko doesn't respond, instead turning and leaving the bridge without a word. Misato, able to make the connection between what she's seeing with the secret in Terminal Dogma, watches her go with an accusing stare.]

MISATO (V.O.)

I know you and NERV have secrets, Ritsuko. And I won't stop until I've uncovered just what is going on here.

[She turns to look at Kaji.]

MISATO

Tell me now, Kaji. How deep does the rabbit hole go?

[His typical smoldering smile takes the place of his serious expression.]

KAJI

That's for both of us to find out, Major.

[With that, he gives a slight bow towards Misato before backing away and leaving the bridge. Misato turns back to the image of the blackened Unit-00, hanging feebly from its pierced hands, and takes a long look.]

INT: HOSPITAL ROOM, SUNDOWN

[In her bed, Rei groggily opens her eyes and allows the hospital ceiling to come into focus, colored by the light of the setting sun being filtered into the Geofront. After taking it in for a moment, she sighs and sits up in bed. It's then that the red-haired girl sitting at her bedside takes notice of her awakening.]

ASUKA

There's no need to thank me, First Child. I did it as a fellow Eva pilot. I'm sure you would do the same for me, if you were capable.

REI II

Thank you…?

ASUKA

Yeah. Don't tell me you're not capable of gratitude either! _Ich schwöre_ , I don't know why I even bother…

[With a "hmph" Asuka crosses her arms and turns away from Rei. The bedridden girl simply watches her for a long moment before Asuka finally turns her head back around, this time with a more thoughtful look.]

ASUKA

Hey…I have another question for you. Before, when you and that idiot Shinji were discussing your reasons for piloting…

[A silent flash back to the pilots riding the elevator on the way to their Evas to face Sahaquiel.]

ASUKA

…What did you tell him?

[Rei assumes her familiar pose of looking down dejectedly as Asuka pauses.]

ASUKA

And I better get a straight answer this time!

[Rei's typical lack of expression seems tinged with a hint of sadness.]

REI II

I told Ikari…that piloting Eva is all I have.

ASUKA

Coming from you, that's not hard to believe…but don't you have the commander? I mean, you're always with him.

REI II

The bond between the commander and I is not like the one I have with Eva. I'm sorry, but I don't know if I have the words to describe it.

ASUKA

But how can you have such a deep connection with something you can't even control?

[Rei appears pensive for a moment before looking back up at Asuka.]

REI II

Is Ikari all right?

ASUKA

They're pulling him out of the entry plug as we speak. You see? You're not the only one looking out for that stooge.

REI II

Is it because you also feel a connection to him?

[Asuka's face turns as red as her hair. She quickly recovers and puts up her usual front of anger.]

ASUKA

I don't see why that's any of YOUR business when you have trouble answering any of my questions! I do something nice and this is what I get?

[Asuka stands up and heads for the door. She pauses before leaving.]

ASUKA

I suppose I can go check on him for you, if you're so worried. But after that, don't expect any more favors from me!

[She passes through the doorway and turns the corner, marching off. Now alone, Rei spends a moment staring at the doorway Asuka just departed through, before holding up both of her hands and looking down at them, remembering the wounds her Eva sustained, as well as tapping a deeper memory. We see her open palms from a first person shot before leaving the scene.]

INT: EVA CAGES, EVENING

[Asuka arrives to find Shinji wiping off LCL, having just emerged from the entry plug. As he regains his footing, he spots Asuka waiting for him.]

ASUKA

 _Wieder glücklich…_

SHINJI

Oh, Asuka! Sounds like I missed something while I was stuck in there. An Angel attacked?

ASUKA

That's right, Third Child. Unlucky for you, you missed my glorious display of combat prowess. More importantly, Kaji got to watch me in action! I thought he would have come to congratulate me by now…

SHINJI

I see…of course I _would_ be the one stuck in there during an emergency.

[He looks at his feet for a moment, his hand curling and uncurling into a fist. Before he can find whatever nerve he's searching for, he remembers something he wanted to say.]

SHINJI

Oh! Thank you for being there to help Ayanami when I couldn't. I'm sorry I wasn't there when I was needed…

ASUKA

There you go, apologizing over nothing! You should be grateful you didn't have to go out and fight, not beating yourself up because you got lucky _again_.

SHINJI

Again…?

ASUKA

It's like you enjoy shooting yourself down in front of everyone. Don't you even want to be happy?

[Shinji's expression sits between dumbstruck and wounded.]

ASUKA

Ergh…don't go making that dopey face at me. Just learn to enjoy it when something nice lands in your lap. Not that you deserve it…

[Asuka turns on her heel and, with a smirk and a hair flip, leaves Shinji to numbly watch her go.]

INT: APARTMENT, NIGHT

[For the final time, we return to the familiar apartment. The scene resembles our second visit here – Misato sitting at the table with a beer and the shower running, presumably occupied by Asuka. This time Shinji fills the role of Pen Pen, watching the bathroom door from a distance.]

SHINJI

Asuka sure has been spending a lot of time in there lately…

MISATO

Ooh, is your roommate in the shower starting to bother you, Shin-chan?

[Shinji's face goes red as he jerks back in embarrassment.]

SHINJI

M-Misato!

MISATO

I'm just teasing you, Shinji. It comes from a place of love.

SHINJI

Eh…yeah.

[Shinji doesn't seem convinced. He also seems agitated.]

MISATO

Okay, what's bothering you? You know you can talk about it with me.

[He considers what to say before finally sighing.]

SHINJI

It's just…I thought I was going to be doing something for myself today. I thought I was going to do something that would make me happy. But instead, it was taken away…by my father. And then after it all goes wrong, she asks me why I don't try to be happy! What am I supposed to do? Why can't it work out for me?

[After his outburst, Misato watches Shinji for a moment, concern on her face.]

MISATO

Shinji, do you remember what I told you not too long ago? After you take a step, you have to take another. It's important to keep going. If you don't do that, then nothing will change.

[She stands up from the table and approaches Shinji, putting one hand on his shoulder.]

MISATO

I know it's hard, but we all believe in you Eva pilots. And we're all counting on you, too. I've seen all of you children do amazing things. If we keep taking those steps forward together, we can make it through this. I promise you, Shinji. And then…you can find happiness.

[The two don't make eye contact – Misato looking down at Shinji with determination burning in her eyes, Shinji looking down at his feet.]

MISATO

That's my promise to you.

[Thank you to EvaGeeks for being a useful resource for this. And thank you for reading.]


End file.
